1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for guiding nails from the magazine of a nailing machine to the nose portion of the nailing machine. Further, the present invention relates to a nailing machine including the above structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, nails are supplied from the magazine of a nailing machine to the nose portion of the nailing machine; and, in the magazine, there is formed a nail passage and the leading end of the nail passage is butted against the nose portion and is formed in such a manner as shown in FIG. 4.
That is, in the side portion of the nose portion 2, there is formed a guide port 8 which is used to guide a nail supplied from the magazine 3, and the opening end of the nail passage 6 of the magazine 3 is butted against the opening end of the guide port 8, whereby a nail 5 stored within the nail passage 6 can be pushed out sequentially by a pusher 7 from the guide port 8 to a driving port 2a of the nose portion 2. Further, for smooth guidance of the nail 5 to the guide port 8, the width of the guide port 8 is set larger than the width of the nail passage 6, and guide portions 14 and 15 for guiding the nail 5 are formed in the opening end of the guide port 8. The guide portions 14 and 15 are respectively formed as inclined surfaces, and recessed portions 11 are respectively formed between the nail passage 6 and guide portions 14, 15.
However, according to the above-mentioned structure, normally, when the last nail is pushed by the pusher 7, the nail, with a portion thereof pressed against the corner portion of the pusher 7, is guided to the guide portion 14 of the recessed portion 11 at the opening end of the guide port 8 and is fed into the guide port 8. However, if the butting portion 16 of the nail to be butted against the inclined guide portion 14 and the pressing portion 17 of the nail to be pressed by the pusher 7 are situated almost on the opposite side to each other, the pressure by the pusher 7 acts on the nail 5 more strongly in the direction to press the nail 5 against the guide portion 14 than in the direction to feed the nail 5 into the nose portion 2. Therefore, there is a fear that the nail 5 may be caught by the guide portion 14 because the nail 5 is put between the guide portion 14 and the pusher 7 at the butting portion 16 and the pressing portion 17, respectively. In this case, the nail 5 cannot be fed into the driving port 2a; therefore, there is a fear that idle driving of nail may be caused by poor nail feeding.
The present invention aims at eliminating the above drawbacks found in the conventional structure. Accordingly, it is a first object of the invention to provide a structure for guiding nails to the nose portion of a nailing machine from a magazine thereof, which can guide the nails smoothly without the last one of the nails being caught in the opening end of the nose portion. Further, a second object of the invention is to provide a nailing machine including such a structure for guiding nails to the nose portion.
In order to attain the above objects, there is provided the following guiding structure for a nail in a nailing machine. The nailing machine includes a nailing machine main body, a magazine having a nail passage for supplying a nail, a pusher for pushing the nail, a nose portion disposed in a leading end portion of the nailing machine main body and having a driving port for driving the nail, and a guide port disposed on a side portion of the nose portion for guiding a nail to the driving port of the nose portion. The nail passage of the magazine is continuous with the guide port, and the nail in the nail passage is pushed from the guide port to the driving port of the nose portion by the pusher. The guiding structure includes an extended inner wall disposed to the guide port and extending to the nail passage of the magazine, wherein an end portion of the extended inner wail is continuous with a wall surface of the nail passage of the magazine.